The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals (TV Series)
} The Old Ones The Beginning of the Immortals } Television Series Information Genre Supernatural Drama Horror Fantasy Created By Cameron Henderson Starring Cameron Henderson Omar Brown Tyrekas Lang Brandon T. Jackson Grace Gealey Sydni Watson KeKe Hunter Chelsi Glascoe Shannon Kane Jaden Smith Logan Browning Booboo Stewart Kathy Valentina Justine Lattimore Composer Carter Burwell No. of Seasons 13 Executive Producers Cameron Henderson Julie Plec David Slade Bill Condon Original Channel HBO The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals is an American supernatural-fantasy horror television series developed by Cameron Henderson, Julie Plec and David Slade. The television series is based on the book series of the same name by Cameron Henderson. The series follow the existence of the ancient and original vampire congregation, The Old Ones. It tells the story of how they became to be the first of their imminent species and how they acquired the pinnacle of the vampire dominion. The story-line also consists of witches, werewolves and hybrids. It also focuses on the lives of friends of The Old Ones and mysterious events that plagues the city of New York. When The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals premiered on the HBO Television Network on January 6, 2012; it attracted the largest audience of any series since the network began in 2006. Due to strong ratings; the series was given a full, 12-episode first season on January 6, 2012. The show's first season finale aired on March 22, 2012. Producer and executive Julie Plec confirmed that the second season would begin airing on July 20, 2012 which would feature a number of astoninshing plots. On December 25, 2012, HBO announced a renewal for a third season of the show that will begin airing on February 8, 2013. As the third season conluded with impressive ratings from viewers around the globe, Cameron Henderson announced that a fourth season is currently in production. Sources have initiated after the closing of the fourth season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals, a fifth season has began shooting in productional areas in Atlanta, GA. After media critics applauded the conclusional perspective of the phenomenal television series, producer Julie Plec mentioned in a previous interview that the sixth season is currently in progress for production. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Grace Gealey as Laila Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Recurring Cast Zac Efron as Connor Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Diana Agron as Marissa Alex Pettyfer as Tyler Shawn Ashmore as Christian Syrriah Elmore as Kayla David Gallagher as Derren Logan Lerman as Richard Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Ashley Thornton as Kristina Anton Yelchin as Matthew Tika Sumpter as Sage Rosario Dawson as Victoria Bennett Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Shay Mitchell as Selene Alex Maraz as Marcus Shane West as Slater Olivia Wilde as Paige Heather Hemmens as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Tom Felton as Hayden Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Enisha Brewster as Stella Terrance J as Scott Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thomas Dekker as Jaden Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Wes Bentley as Grant Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Orlando Bloom as Armand Rachel Leigh Cook as Alice Crystal Reed as Irina Joy Washington as Marie Bennett Pedro Perestrello as Edward Dania Ramirez as Carmen Ben Barnes as Dean Paula Patton as Alaysia Derek Theler as Samuel Drew Van Acker as Nolan Autumn Reeser as Lenore Emile De Raven as Vera Thomas Bridges as Alexander Matthew Lockhart as Victor Brendan Montgomery as Roman Kellan Miller as Grayson Diane Thomas as Athena James Lafferty as Magnus Robert Colletti as Deacon Bethany Joy Lenz as Angela Hilarie Burton as Giselle Diana Bell as Eliana Stuart Townsend as Silvanus Colin O’Donoghue as Keiran Willa Holland as Brielle Sophia Bush as Artemis Nick Dawson as Rowan Micahel Ealy as Ezra Sharon Leal as Sawyer Ryan Sandberg as Jake Theresa Palmer as Adrienne Reign Clemson as Lucien Jaden Smith as Gordon Justine Lattimore as Alissa Chloe Richardson as Amiris Andrew Howard as Quintus Maya Stojan as Serren Simon Adams as Gideon Saffron Underwood as Naevia Production Initially David Slade had little interest in developing the series, finding the premise too similar to other vampire tales. However, at Cameron Henderson's urging, he began to read the novels and started to become intrigued by the story: "I began to realize that it was a story about the supernatural preliminaries within New York City; about that specific city's underbelly and about what lurks under the surface." Slade has stated the city's story will be the main focus of the series, rather than high school. On February 6, 2011, Variety announced that HBO had green-lit the pilot for The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals with Cameron Henderson, David Slade and Julie Plec set as the head writers and executive producers. On May 19, 2012, the series was officially ordered for the 2012–2013 season. On the morning of May 10, 2012, a fire broke out in the building on Clark Street in Covington that was used as the setting for Mystic Grill on the show. The series was given a full, 12-episode order on October 21, 2011 after strong ratings for the first half of the season. Critical Reception Metacritic gave the show a score of 50/100 based on 22 critical reviews, indicating mixed to average response. Its premiere on January 6, 2012 and gave HBO its biggest series premiere scoring 4.9 million viewers. Adding in DVR numbers, the ratings for the premiere swelled to an official 5.7 million viewers. The first season had an average rating of 3.66 million viewers. Many TV critics felt the series improved with each episode. Sarah Hughes of The Independent says The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals turns into "a well-crafted, interestingly developed series", despite a poor opening episode. The New York Post also praised the portrayal of Eric, finding the character to be a strong-minded man who did not allow his feelings from his past to control him. Karla Peterson of The San Diego Union-Tribune said that "the supernatural drama is a first-class production, featuring an insanely gorgeous cast, sharp scripts and a brooding vibe that is hard for even the most levelheaded adult to resist." Mike Hale of The New York Times gave the series an honorable mention on his list of the top TV shows of 2012. The show's second season opened to universal acclaim from professional television critics as it received a 78/100 score on Metacritic. As the series progressed and developed onto the third season, critics praised the portrayals of the main characters and the development of the female characters such as Isabella played by Chelsi Glascoe and Kristina who is played by Ashley Thornton. The tenth season finale opened to generally positive reviews. Diana Steenbergen of IGN praised the episode and the writers for clearing up a couple story lines and making all of them come to a head. She also praised Henderson's performance in this episode, addressing her behaviour as another reason the final revelation was more shocking and believable. Similarly, Mandi Bierly of Entertainment Weekly review praised the writer's skills in creating the more unexpected final twist. Several reviewers also addressed the dynamic of the show may change now that it previously came to a conclusion. Keshaunta Moton of Poptimal refers to the upcoming changes as "huge" and notes the change as something that'll affect the each aspiring fan in a monumental way. Other reviewers, like Matt Roush of SeattlePi and Ben Lee of Digital Spy refer to the series finale as a "game-changer" and one to change the lives of the HBO preliminaries for a lifetime. Awards Teen Choice Awards People's Choice Awards Saturn Awards Young Hollywood Awards J-14 Teen Icon Awards Do Something Awards See Also * Eric's Diaries: The Everlasting Adoration * Eric's Diaries: Destruction Upon Retribution * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 * Season 13 * Epilogue * Epilogue: Part II * Epilogue: Part III * The Immortal Chronicles (TV Series) * The Immortal Chronicles: The Abundance of Redemption * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * The Immortal Chronicles: The Reprimands of Perseverance * The Immortal Chronicles: Origins of the Beginning * The Damned: Birth of the Anointed * The Damned: Extinction of the Night * The Damned: Young and the Restless * The Eternity Series (Film Franchise) **The Art of Blood **The Sovereign of Hope **The Dominion of Knight **The Ashes of Immortality **The Measures of Time **The Remains of Fortitude **The Solitude of Knight **The Honoraries of Grief **The Virtue of Sorrows **The Essence of Life Category:Films Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Werewolves Category:Objects Category:Tribrids Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Immortals